villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Enchantress (DC)
The Enchantress (real name: June Moone) is a powerful sorcreress and a villainess in the DC comics. History Origin The Enchantress came into being when an unknown magical being empowered June Moone to fight evil. (Her surname has been spelled both Moon and Moone, but it was originally Moone.) Her appearance changed from blond-haired June to black-haired Enchantress. Her origin was in similar to that of Captain Marvel's; like him, she was summoned to a hidden chamber by a mystical being who gave her the power to become a super-powered being with a different physical appearance by saying a magic word only because Moone now is the host of Enchantress which gifts her with special powers and her image. Change of Role The Enchantress continued in the mode of a minor villainess in her next appearances: as a member of the Forgotten Villains; among the villain army in Crisis on Infinite Earths; and as a recruit for the Suicide Squad. During her tenure with the last, her origins and powers became tied to those of her then teammate Nightshade. Her next major appearance was during the Day of Judgment. In this story her personality had changed, making her less a villain, but still a far cry from being a hero. During the course of the story, the Enchantress portion of June Moone was murdered by Faust to re-ignite the fires of Hell. This left June in a passive, but not quite catatonic state. June next showed up, with Faust removing her from a sanitarium. This also introduced Anita Soulfeeda, a succubus working with a group of Mafia-styled demons to resurrect Hermes Trismegestus. In the final act, Anita is revealed to be the Enchantress portion of June’s soul. When they are reconnected, a new entity called Soulsinger is created. At the end of the story, the Soulsinger entity fades, leaving Enchantress behind, but once again cut off from her powers. Shadowpact The Enchantress helps the team by mystically tapping into the mind of Eclipso, who was goading the Spectre along. They gain much information from this tactic, though Enchantress has to stop in the middle and rest, not being able to keep up the tactic for long.Most recently, as part of the build-up to Infinite Crisis, she and other members of the Sentinels of Magic joined the Shadowpact to combat a Spectre gone mad in Day of Vengeance. The group forms out of a large gathering of mystics, who had hid in the other-dimensional Oblivion Bar. The Spectre had already killed hundreds of powerful mystics and was not stopping. The team leaves the Oblivion Bar as it is an obvious target for the Spectre. They travel to the site of the deaths of the other mystics, there to form plans. During this, she worries she might become overwhelmed by use of her powers and turn to the 'dark side'. She entrusts her ally Ragman with a mystical pistol designed to kill her. He turns down the gun but tells her that his suit can take care of her if she really turns evil. Ragman then misunderstands the situation and tries to kiss her, something she mocks him for later in front of their other allies. Enchantress and the others were summoned again by the Phantom Stranger when the town of Riverrock, Wyoming was entrapped in a large bubble of blood. She appears with a new costume, willing to help save the innocent people inside, endangered by a team of supervillains. Their goal was to sacrifice many of the townspeople in a very specific way in order to bring back the entity they followed. Thirty seven people perish before Enchantress and her allies manage to defeat the villains. During the fights it is noted each villain strongly resembles one of the members of the Shadowpact. Due to unexpected side effects of the magic spells needed to defeat the villains, the outside world believed that the Shadowpact had been dead for about a year. Enchantress and the rest had been honored with a team statue set inside a park in Metropolis. Suicide Squad At some point, June was taken into custody and put onto Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad.6 June and Squad would go on a mission to retrieve a "cosmic item" from a Russian undersea prison. However, the item was revealed to be an alien artifact that could open a portal to the Phantom Zone, and encountered General Zod.Once the team returned Belle Reve Pennitentiary the alien artifact soon caused inmates go mentally insane, except for Harley Quinn, Amanda Waller, and Rick Flag, June managed to stay by sane by allowing herself to be taken over by Enchantress. She managed to get Harley to the Vault for safety, however, she ended up encountering General Zod who almost kills her until she is saved by Killer Croc. Killer Croc and June Moone are using the leave time Waller gave them to enjoy New York City. rather than simply being nice to the fledgling couple, she gave them the leave so she could exploit their romance in the future. While there, June considers getting a job doing freelance graphic design, but fears that no one will give a convict with a demonic alter-ego a chance. Croc encourages her to try, but later expresses fear that he will lose her if she is able to achieve her dream. After every company she applies for rejects her, Enchantress is let loose, and she summons a magical storm over Manhattan. Enchantress rampage New York,until she senses someone approaching. It is revealed that it is an editor from a magazine company who rejected June. After being convinced by Croc to reevaluate her, he decided to give her some freelance work. Moved by Waylon's actions, June reigns in the Enchantress and thanks her love for helping her. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Sorcery': Enchantress is a very powerful sorceress. She appears to possess the ability to manipulate magical energy for any number of effects, from healing to teleportation. A unique aspect of her power is her sensitivity to magic. She was able to link to the essence of Eclipso in the Day of Vengeance storyline, using the connection to speak Eclipso's thoughts to the rest of the group. She was able to mystically track the Spectre by divining his magical trail. Enchantress is even able to remotely access another magic-user's power, as she did with Captain Marvel to aid him in his battle with the Spectre, and again with Strega of the Pentacle, ending her spell. Abilities *'Occultism' *'Artistry' Gallery June Moon the Enchantress.jpg|June Moon aka The Enchantress. Enchantress 04.jpg The Enchantress movie.jpg|link=The Enchantress (DC Extended Universe) June-Moon-and-Killer-Croc.png|gave them what they both wanted uFySEGT.jpg cUOarML.jpg HNri4k6.jpg AK19Z78.jpg|Soul mate DAE3p5BXsAA0hOo.jpg|June Monne X Killer Croc 6QhATCx.jpg|beauty and the beast moment. Category:Alter-Ego Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fighter Category:Thief Category:Trickster Category:Mastermind Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Martial Artists Category:Leader Category:Game Bosses Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Movie Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Category:In Love